


If You Loved Me

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [30]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm serious they are legit, Katia and 47, Katia and John, all the goodness, just like...transcribe them into something awesome, more gap-filling, note to self: write a scene based on the deleted scenes, seriously there are many holes in this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: Katia muses on the plane ride to Singapore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently my thing for this series is prequel/inter-quel fics now. (Also sorry this one is shorter than normal.)

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Katia Van Dees, John Smith  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: More of Katia’s thoughts following John’s reveal of his true intentions  
Notes: I’ve been really into prequel/inter-quel parts for this series for some reason.

~~~

47 had gone to sleep already on the plane, first class seating, she noted. She knew she was supposed to be asleep too, but her head rested on the window and she couldn’t stop thinking. She wondered if she should have been able to tell what John was going to do in advance, if she shouldn’t have let her guard down and maybe she might be able to tell that he’d been lying to her this whole time.

Had he been lying to her this whole time?

What if he hadn’t?

Did he really love her?

No, she decided. Not for real, not past the surface. Surely that was true. People who loved each other, long-term, didn’t do shit like what John just did. He had feelings for her, sure, and that kiss, everything that happened between them was real. So it all had to be counted against itself if she wanted to reconsider looking him up again, if she ever got the chance.

He had survived once, and oddly, that kept her hopes up a little bit. She knew she would at least see him again someday.

A flight attendant approached, and Katia closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. The last thing she wanted was to be asked if she wanted anything to drink or another stupid fucking shrimp cocktail. Usually they were good, but whoever made these ones owed her for the two barf bags she’d gone through already. The attendant passed, and at that point Katia drifted into sleep for real.


End file.
